


May We Meet Again

by autumnsolstice9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, TonDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsolstice9/pseuds/autumnsolstice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knows a missile is headed for TonDC and she doesn't care what Lexa thinks. She will save the people there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot I wrote because I'm procrastinating on a paper. Also, bellarke gives me emotions that are hard to express. There isn't as much bellarke as I'd like in it, it's just mentioned in passing really. But hey, some is better than none.

Clarke couldn’t believe what Lexa had said before she disappeared into the night.

_“We must leave, Clarke, we cannot tell the people.”_

Clarke wanted to follow, to prove she was as strong as Lexa and not ruled by her heart, but she had given up so much already. She had let Bellamy go to face the Mountain Men, she had left her people in Mount Weather, she _killed Finn_. There are some lines that can’t be uncrossed, and she had leaped over so many of them, but this would be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

She wouldn’t follow Lexa, she would get people out of TonDC, and she would keep Bellamy safe. It was her the Mountain Men wanted, so it would be her they got.

Clarke stepped out into the setting sun and faced the crowds of people. Kane was by her side soon after, a questioning look in his eyes that could not ease the knot in Clarke’s stomach. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and quickly became the leader once again. Her eyes would betray no emotion though her fingers may twitch and shake. “Kane, you’re going to go back to Camp Jaha with all the others from the Ark to train more. Bring Indra and her people with you.”

“Clarke, you know we can’t do that. You need protection here, who knows what these other tribes will do?” He looked at her for the first time in what felt like forever but couldn’t find the little girl he saw grow up on the Ark. No, Clarke Griffin was not that girl anymore, she was the girl fixing him with a penetrating gaze that brokered for no argument. She was a teenager who would lead her people to victory or destruction, she was the princess of the sky who was kicked out of her home and left to find another. Clarke Griffin was no longer someone Marcus Kane knew, but she was someone he would trust.

With a firm nod of his head, he turned to get Indra and leave. “Kane, when you get there tell Raven to keep up her work. We need her more than anyone else, and tell her to look at the vents to help Bellamy. The dam is the safest option for escape.” Kane looked back at her and for a moment, he saw a flicker in Clarke’s facade. She looked unbearably sad, so far broken that it would be hard for anyone to fix her. Whatever her real reason for sending everyone away from TonDC, it must be terrible because for the first time since Kane had landed on the ground, Clarke looked scared.

***

Octavia found Clarke directing the other clans into the woods for an impromptu hunting trip. “The Commander would like to honor you all with a hunt with some of her best warriors. The woods are safe and you will not find harm, and when the moon is at its highest peak we can return and feast.”

Octavia didn’t see the girl who first landed on Earth. That Clarke was unsure of herself and terrified of the world around them. The princess had shields up the moment she stepped foot on the ground but Octavia could see through them, just like she saw through Bellamy’s. The two leaders of the 100 were so alike that Octavia could understand Clarke just as much as she understood Bellamy. 

Right now, Clarke was unreadable. If the gods of old were more than a fairytale, Octavia would have believed Clarke was one. She was the Athena that led people into battle, wise and sure. A goddess would never show her real thoughts or emotion, and Clarke had ascended from leader into ethereal being. If Bellamy were here, he would have hated that he couldn’t understand his co-leader or how closed off she was, or he would have worshipped at her shrine. Yeah, Bellamy was a sucker like that.

But Clarke was sending everyone away. There had to be a reason why, and whatever it was it must be terrifying. Clarke had put her brother, the person Clarke probably cared about the most in this world, into hell and she had killed Finn to get this meeting. She wouldn’t just send people on fake hunts or missions when they could be planning.

Grabbing her wrist when Clarke turned away from the tribes who were now hunting the surrounding areas, Octavia forced Clarke to look at her. “Clarke, what’s going on? We both know the Commander wouldn’t send people on a hunting trip. _You_ wouldn’t send people on a hunting trip. Not when there could be planning going on.”

Clarke sent Octavia a look that was hard to decipher. “Octavia, it’s unimportant right now. You should have left with Indra already. Go now, you might be able to catch up with them.” Her voice was ice, this was not Clarke who was going to plan, this was Clarke who was going to sacrifice. This was the voice she used when she was preparing to kill Finn, when she led people into battle knowing the fatalities that would occur. 

In all honesty, Octavia was scared. That voice meant something bad was on its way, and not even Clarke the goddess could stop it.

“Clarke, don’t even lie to me. Something’s going on. I know that tone of voice. Who’s dying tonight?” Clarke’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped into a little o shape, her surprise evident to all. That was all the answer Octavia needed to confirm her thoughts. Someone was going to die, and all Octavia could think through the blood rushing in her ears was that _Bellamy was going to die._

Fire erupted in Octavia’s lungs as she unleashed her fury onto Clarke. “You can’t kill my brother! You sent him on a suicide mission, Clarke. You did! You! Maybe Jasper was right when he was in that mountain, maybe _you are the only threat to us_. If my brother dies, Clarke Griffin, I swear I will kill you. I will tear you limb from limb, and then I’ll leave you for the dogs to feast on.”

Somewhere in Octavia’s mind, something was telling her that she was being too harsh. But the anger coursing through her veins was shouting Bellamy’s name, telling her that Clarke would let him die. She knew in reality that Clarke would never let Bellamy die, she would sacrifice herself before she let harm come to Bellamy, but she could only think about how Bellamy was gone and so was Lincoln and now Octavia was alone. She was more scared than she had ever been.

Clarke sent her a watery smile, which should have been a sign for Octavia, but it wasn’t. Octavia started to turn around and leave, to head back to Indra, when she felt Clarke grab her wrist. Jaw clenching she turned around to face her. “Octavia, give this to Bellamy when he gets back.” She pressed her watch into Octavia’s hand, and that’s when Octavia realized Bellamy wasn’t dead, he wasn’t dying, Clarke was waiting on his return. _So who was going to die?_

“Give it to him yourself, Clarke.” And oh, the watch--- it was Clarke’s father's. She wouldn’t just get rid of it, not unless she was dying. But Clarke was the goddess on Earth, the princess on the Ark, she couldn’t die.

When Clarke gave Octavia a small shake of her head with that same sad smile, Octavia felt like throwing up. Her body felt like it stopped working and everything was narrowed down to one point- Clarke was going to die.

She didn’t know that she ran into the woods until she reached Kane. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smile and all she could think of was Clarke Clarke Clarke. She grabbed Kane’s arm and could see him register concern when he looked at her.

“Kane, Clarke is… She’s going to… She gave me her watch and told me to give it to Bellamy!”

And there it was, the fear and shock on Kane’s face that mirrored Octavia’s emotions. “Everyone else, continue towards Camp Jaha!” He grabbed Octavia’s wrist and they prepared to run, ignoring the screams as something flew past them in the sky, a streak of orange and red, heading towards TonDC.

“Octavia, you head back to Camp Jaha, let Abby and Raven know the news. I’m… I’m going back to check.”

Because Clarke may be a goddess and princess, but no one could have survived that.

Octavia mourned for Clarke and Kane’s hope.

***

When Raven saw a missile in the sky, she closed her eyes and chewed on her lip.

Then she got back to work.

That’s what she does- she works to solve problems and damn it they just sent a missile and she’s going to give her people something to strike back with. Hopefully Clarke got there in time to warn everyone, she wouldn’t want to be the one to tell Bellamy his sister is dead. 

Tinkering with metal helped keep her mind off things, so Raven was encasing herself in her own metal world.

The radio buzzed.

Raven closed her eyes.

The radio buzzed.

Raven answered it.

“Bellamy?”

“Raven! They released the missile. Where’s Octavia?”

“I- I don’t know.” And damn, she didn’t know. She didn’t know if Octavia was okay, or if Clarke was, and wait.

They didn’t know where Clarke was either. She and Bellamy were so wrapped up in whether Octavia was okay that they didn’t even think about Clarke.

She really deserved better things in life. The girl who sacrificed so much deserved more. When Clarke got back from TonDC, she would make sure Clarke finally took a break. Without Bellamy there to remind her to feed herself or sleep, Clarke was running loose and uncared for.

“Bellamy,” and right now Raven hated how weak she sound as she whispered into the radio, “I don’t know where Clarke is.”

There was silence and Raven could feel her heart pound as she waited for Bellamy’s response.

When it finally came, Raven wanted to curse Bellamy to every hell she knew.

“Clarke better have gotten to Octavia and gotten her out of TonDC, or she better be in that rubble. She promised me she would keep Octavia safe. She promised!” And now he was screaming, letting loose all his fear about losing Octavia.

Raven may be mad at Clarke but she didn’t want her dead. Yes, she was angry about everything that happened with Finn. But Bellamy’s anger was at a whole new level.

“Bellamy, Clarke would have told them. You can’t really want her dead. We need Clarke. You need Clarke. Without her, we all would have died ages ago.” And that was the truth, but Raven still had a hard time forgiving her for killing Finn.

The radio was quiet.

“I don’t want her dead. I just, I can’t live without Octavia. She’s all I have. And Clarke promised me she would keep her safe. I need her to be safe. I need _them_ to be safe. I can’t do this without Octavia. I can’t do it without Clarke.”

And there was the confession. Raven knew Bellamy loved Clarke but now he was putting her on the same level as Octavia, and damn that was something. “You really love her don’t you?” She already knew the answer. Bellamy Blake loves Clarke Griffin.

The lack of response from Bellamy was condemning enough.

“Blake, we’ll find them. They’re safe. I’m sure of it. Clarke is invincible, and your sister is strong too.”

It was an empty promise, but for now, it was enough.

Ten minutes later, Octavia came bursting into Raven’s work space. Tears streamed down her face and smeared her Grounder make up (and woah, since when was that a thing?). Her hands shook as she gripped Raven’s arm. “Give me the radio” was all she muttered as she looked around the room with unfocused eyes.

“Bell?” Octavia’s voice was shaky and uncontrolled, and that was what scared Raven the most. Something that could make this strong and unbreakable girl sound broken had to be truly terrifying.

“Octavia? Oh thank god you’re okay. Clarke got to you guys in time?” The relief was evident in Bellamy’s voice and Raven smiled at it. Octavia cried more.

“Yeah,” she wiped some of her tears on the back of her hands, “Clarke got to us in time. She would be super proud of you for getting this far.” With that she let out a strangled laugh, and Raven finally took in what was so wrong with Octavia. In her left hand was a watch--- Clarke’s watch--- which meant only one thing.

Clarke was dead.

Raven stumbled towards the entrance of her workshop and threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach. _Clarke was dead_. What would they do without her? She was what held the treaty together. She was what made everything work. Why would she even stay in TonDC when she knew a missile was coming?

It made Raven’s head hurt.

When she walked back in, she saw Octavia fiddling with the watch. “I don’t know how to tell him she’s gone” she whispered, and damn Raven didn’t even think about that.

She knew what Clarke would do.

“We don’t tell him at all. He can’t afford any distractions.”

And poor Bellamy, he didn’t even know Clarke was gone.

***

When Bellamy finally got everyone out of the mountain, there was a crowd waiting for all of the delinquents. Bellamy saw Octavia and ran forward to wrap his arms around her and be joined with his sister once more. When he pulled away she had a giant smile on his face that he couldn’t help but return. “Where’s Clarke?”

The smile quickly dropped from his sister’s face. “Bell…”

All he could think of was Clarke.

_Clarke Clarke Clarke Clarke Clarke CLARKE_

Where was she?

Grabbing Octavia’s arms with more force than was necessary, he looked into her eyes and he knew. He knew. That didn’t stop him from asking her, from pleading with her, from searching frantically through the crowd for Clarke.

He ended up collapsing next to a tree, his chest feeling tight and his stomach completely empty. He would go through Mount Weather a million more times if it meant Clarke would be waiting for him when he got out.

Raven silently approached him. As she sat down next to him, she took a deep breath. “It sucks doesn’t it? I don’t think any of us would have been able to stop it from happening. Hell, none of us _knew_ , except Octavia, but she was in such shock she wouldn’t have been able to help. Clarke knew what she was doing, and she got everyone out. It sucks, and I can’t imagine how you feel, but she knew what she was doing, so that’s something?”

Bellamy absorbed Raven’s words. “Clarke knew the missile was coming, why didn’t she leave?”

Raven pursed her lips. “Do you want the truth or some happy go lucky shit?”

Bellamy thought for a minute. The truth may not be the best answer or the happiest, but it would answer his questions. In all honesty, Bellamy just wanted answers. “The truth.”

Raven took a deep breath and plunged into her story. “When you were in the mountain, someone came and tried to assassinate Clarke. The missile was meant to take her out, I think. I’m like, 99% sure of that. Clarke would have known. She couldn’t take everyone out of TonDC because if she did, then they would have known there was an inside man in the mountain and you would die and so would our people.” Raven let out a bitter laugh. “Lexa tried to make her go and leave everyone there to die but she wouldn’t. She told Kane to take people to train at Camp Jaha and sent everyone else on a hunting trip. No one knew what she was doing or what was going on.”

Raven’s voice became a whisper, eerily quiet as if she was afraid Clarke were next to her and could hear her. “She knew that they would send the missile if she was there and they thought Lexa was there. She knew. She knew. She didn’t say goodbye to anyone. I yelled at her the last time I saw her! Octavia yelled at her, she thought Clarke was sending people away because you were in danger or something. She told Clarke that she was the only danger to us.”

Bellamy’s vision blurred with tears. A crowd had formed around them filled with the delinquents, all of whom had open mouths, reminiscing the time when they had told Clarke the same thing and then never seen her again. Everyone left Clarke on a bad note, and she deserved so much more. Clarke had always deserved more. At least now she was with Wells, Finn, and her father.

It couldn’t possibly be so bad.

Octavia silently crept by and handed him a watch. Bellamy looked at the last thing that was Clarke and let the tears fall.

He flipped it in his hand. On the back, etched in sharp lines, was a note.

_Bellamy,_

_May we meet again._

_With all my love,_

_Clarke_


End file.
